La carta
by HikariCaP
Summary: Se cumple exactamente un año desde la muerte del rubio. Una persona que fue muy especial para él encuentra una carta de éste dentro de un antiguo regalo...MxOoc


Hola ;D!, estem, este es mi primer one-shot sobre Mello-n (? con mi Ooc: Mikki Amori. La carta la escribi hace dos años atras o.o y un dia revisando las cosas q tnia la encontre y decidi subirla xP

A lo mejor no lo entiendan demasiado, asi que dense una vueltita x mi perfil y ahi se les aclararan las dudas, espero e.e xD y no saben lo q m paso hace una hora e-e

estaba a punto de terminarlo cuando mi qerida y amada pc se TILDO y no tuve otra alternativa q reiniciarla...cuando no habia guardado NADA d lo q había escrito e_e! q bronca escribir todo d nuevo e_e! pero bueh xD

en fin, Death Note NO es mio, sino Mello estaría vivito y coleando.

* * *

**_~"La Carta"_~**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_26/01/2011_

.

.

Ese día se había levantado muy temprano. Ni siquiera había amanecido aún. Para colmo, había olvidado por completo que aquél día era el _día_, ya que todos le parecían iguales de grises, iguales de tristes. Había ido por un tazón de cereal a la pequeña cocina de su apartamento, y momentos después se encontraba en la orilla de su cama comiendo sin ganas.

Hasta que recordó aquél estuche con pinturas que _él _le había regalado para su cumpleaños número 17, y que nunca se había atrevido a usarlo, muchos menos abrirlo.

Había dejado de dibujar y de pintar, ya nada la inspiraba ni la hacía digna de crear lo que ella tanto amaba además de a _él_: el _arte_...Cada vez que tomaba un lápiz y una hoja e intentaba aunque sea garabatear un ojo, el pulso le temblaba y por ende, la imagen le salía deformada; y la hoja acababa siendo echa un bollo de papel que luego era arrojado al cesto de basura.

Así que se levantó y se dirigió hacia su clóset, el cual luego de 10 minutos de búsqueda, lo dejó en un completo desorden.

-**donde diablos metí ese estuche...-** susurró frustrada mientras revolvía y revolvía sus cosas hasta que recordó que lo había guardado en su maleta y que se había olvidado de sacarlo de allí. Se dirigió nuevamente hacia su cama y sacó debajo de ésta, una gran maleta negra; la abrió y extrajo de su interior un pequeño estuche de madera color ocre que brillaba por la ausencia de polvo y pelusas.

Dispuesta a utilizarlo por primera vez, caminó hacia su escritorio y lo abrió. Maravillada contempló la gran variedad de colores que lo llenaba, los pinceles de excelentes marcas, los lápices especiales de dibujo; pero algo más había que la extrañó.

-**¿Una carta?**- la tomó con delicadeza y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió. ¡Qué dolorosa punzada atravesó su pecho!, al descubrir que fue escrita por _aquella persona que tanto quería y seguía queriendo_.

-**Mello...**- susurró con dolor y entonces comenzó a leer...

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

_"Mikki:_

_Tu sabes bien que a mi no se me da esto de andar escribiendo cartas -cosa que me parece realmente estúpida y cursi-, pero aprovecho este momento de tranquilidad mientras Matt juega con sus estúpidos videos juegos y tu estás con esa rubia tonta. _

_Sabes Mikki, seguramente cuando leas esta carta, yo ya estaré muerto. Mañana será el día en que secuestraremos a Takada y es muy posible que no salga vivo de esto. Yo soy el único que puede hacerlo, el único. Juré vengarme de L y __lo haré__, de eso no cabe duda. Él fue alguien muy especial para mí sabes, recuerdo cuando era pequeño y me lo encontré en persona por primera vez. Fue en el despacho de Roger. Yo le había pegado a un niño y una de las asistentes me llevó a su oficina y cuando entré, vi a un hombre sentado en posición fetal sobre un sillón. Recuerdo que era un poco encorvado, de cabello negro y con ojos grandes y ojerosos. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca arrugada y un pantalón de jean y sin medias. Me desagradó al principio, lo admito, pero luego Roger nos dejó solos y nos pusimos a conversar. Cuando me dijo que era L, ¡casi me desmayo! Suena estúpido, lo sé, pero es cierto. Le dije que él era mi ídolo, que cuando creciera, quería ser como él y blabla. Me acuerdo que el sólo me observaba y cuando terminé de hablar, me sonrió y de su bolsillo sacó una tableta de chocolate y me la dio. Desde ahí, el chocolate comenzó a ser mi vicio y cada vez que L venía a la Wammy's House, me traía de diferentes clases. Hasta que murió. Ese día fue el __**peor**__ de toda mi vida. Recuerdo a Roger diciéndome que trabaje con Near, y el otro insensible jugando con su estúpido puzzle. No lo soporté más y me fui, al diablo, yo seguiría con mi vida. _**Yo**_ atraparía a Kira y me vengaría con __mis propias manos._

_Ese mismo día fue cuando te conocí, ¿lo recuerdas? 8 tipos te acorralaron y yo los espanté con mi fría mirada. Recuerdo tu rostro asustado y cómo abrazabas a tu osito, ja _chiquilina_. Ninguno de los dos teníamos donde ir, pero igualmente te propuse vivir conmigo y aceptaste. Yo en ese tiempo tenía 14, faltaba poco para mi cumpleaños, y tú tan sólo tenías 12..._

_._

_Lo que menos pensé para mi vida fue que me uniría con la mafia. Pero tuvo su lado positivo: descubrí todo sobre la Death Note, encontré al estúpido de Near y así finalmente, iba a tratar de ganarle en algo. Lo siento Mikki, te dejé sola, pero lo tenía que hacer. No era bueno que estuvieras ahí, esos tipos te hubieran hecho algo y no hubiera respondido de mí..._

_._

_Son las 23:12, te mentiría si digo que no estoy nervioso, pero ya está decidido, no me voy a hacer vuelta atrás._

_._

_Ya llegando al final de esta carta, quería decirte algo que por más impulsivo y sentimental que pudiera llegar a ser, nunca te lo podría decir en la cara...._

_Con todos estos años viviendo contigo, por como has madurado, crecido y poco a poco convirtiéndote en toda una mujer (aunque yo diga lo contrario);_

_Mikki Amori, te has convertido en alguien muy especial para mí, __sabes__ a lo que me refiero. No puedo escribir "_**esas**_" palabras, realmente no van conmigo. Sé que tú también sientes lo mismo, me he dado cuenta por tus actitudes; pero la razón por la que yo no dije nada, es porque ya me veía venir esto, mi muerte, y no quería que sufrieras por culpa mía..._

_Quizás, si nos hubiéramos conocido de una forma menos "drástica" y Kira no hubiese existido, habría surgido algo positivo; quién sabe._

_En fin..._

_A pesar de todo, quiero que sigas adelante, y no te dejes vencer por Kira y mucho menos por aquél enano odioso de Near, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Realmente fue un gusto el haberte conocido, M.H._

_._

_Mello, M.K. 25/01/2010_

_._

_P/D: odio admitirlo pero, dibujas muy bien. Sigue así.._

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

No había alcanzado a terminar de leer, cuando en un inesperado reflejo la hoja de papel quedó hecho un bollo en la mano de la muchacha que lo estrujaba con fuerza.

-**¿Por qué demonios tuviste que hacer esto, Mello?-** lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ambarinos ojos -**¡¿Por qué el que se tuvo que sacrificar fuiste TU?! ¡¿Por qué!?**- la desesperación la estaba dominando con rapidez y por culpa de ello, sus manos maniobraron y el estuche cayó al suelo. Las pinturas, pinceles y lápices quedaron dispersados en el blanco cerámico, al igual que el pequeño bollo de papel.

-**¿Por qué tuviste que ser TÚ y no otro...?**- exclamó con enojo e inmediatamente calló. Estaba siendo **egoísta. **Si Mello no hubiera hecho lo que hizo; el demente de Kira hubiera ganado y Near, toda la SPK, e inclusive ella misma estarían ahora mismo 3 metros bajo tierra en el cementerio de Tokio. Y ni se quería imaginar qué les hubiera sucedido a los de la policía japonesa.

Y nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras otra punzada atravesaba su pecho, haciendo que llevara su mano hacia el lugar, como si eso pudiera sanar el dolor que sentía por dentro...

-.-.-

.

.

"_te has convertido en alguien muy especial para mí"_

.

.

"_no quería que sufrieras por culpa mía..."_

.

.

"_A pesar de todo, quiero que sigas adelante, y no te dejes vencer (...)"_

.

.

"_odio admitirlo pero, dibujas muy bien. Sigue así.."_

.

.

Detuvo su llanto en seco, a la vez que el sol comenzaba a salir.

Mello _la quiso._

Mello _nunca quiso_ que sufriera.

Mello _quiso_ que ella fuera _feliz_ y siguiera adelante a pesar de su partida.

Mello _admitió_ su buen manejo en el dibujo, cosa que nunca había hecho.

-.

Sin más ni menos, y con rastros de lágrimas en los ojos; se arrodilló torpemente en el suelo y comenzó a buscar con desesperación aquella pequeña bola de papel en donde estaban escritas oraciones que aquél muchacho rubio de ojos fríos y negros jamás de los jamases diría ni en sueños.

Finalmente lo encontró, debajo del estuche de pinturas. Tomó todo lo que había tirado anteriormente y se acomodó en su asiento frente al escritorio.

Desarrugó aquella amarillenta hoja de papel y la dobló con cuidado dentro del sobre, se quedó observándola un par de segundos, y luego la guardó dentro del primer cajón a la derecha.

Mientras el sol esparcía rayos de luz por toda la ciudad, Mikki Amori se disponía a dibujar luego de casi un año sin siquiera tocar un lápiz. Comenzó a garabatear una figura, y extrañamente su pulso no le temblaba. Esto la alentó aún más y mientras dibujaba, ella _lo_ recordaba.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos, la figura había tomado forma. Era el rostro de un muchacho cuyo lado izquierdo estaba cubierto por una cicatriz de quemadura. Sus ojos negros demostraban frialdad y una mueca de arrogancia surcaba sus labios. Sus despeinados cabellos rubios cortados a media melena se amoldaban a su rostro, dándole un toque más adulto, más atractivo.

Sonrió satisfecha. Era el primer retrato que hacía de él. De la persona que en el pasado la salvó. De aquél hombre del cual ella se había enamorado.

De M.

De Mello.

De Mihael Keehl.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

So, que les parecio? xD Recibo de todo eh, desde chocolatasos hasta Mellasos (?? xD

Ahora voy a seguir con mi qerido fanfic d Naruto, que tuvo unos peqeños inconvenientes ¬¬ xD peero bueh xD

. Este one-shot se lo dedico a Maqi :D! que ella m ayudo bastante y siempre m corrije las cosas q a veces se m pifean xD

Te qiero amiga !

biie n.n!

.

_**~HikariCaP~**_


End file.
